Libra dan Murasakibara Atsushi
by skyesphantom
Summary: hanya tentang Murasakibara dan zodiaknya; libra. / "Aku malaas " / —terganggu, eh, Murasakibara? / don't like? don't read! untuk #1stAnnivKfIND.


**.**

**Libra dan Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Semua tokoh Kuroko's Basketball yang saya gunakan adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun.**

**Mengambil seting masa-masa Teikou, karakterisasi yang agak disesuaikan dengan ramalan itu._.**

**Oke, diambil dari sebagian besar ramalan yang diberi The Absent Nine pada saya u,u**

**.**

* * *

**# Libra adalah seorang yang pemalas, dari lahir.**

"Kita masih akan latihan?" tanya Murasakibara pada rekan setimnya; Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, dan tentu Kuroko. Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam _maibou_-nya tercinta.

"Tentu saja, Atsushi. Masih ada bebera—"

"Aku malaas~"

Dan perkataan dari seorang Akashi Seijuro-pun dipotongnya. Beruntung, Akashi mengendalikan emosinya dengan sukses, dan Murasakibara akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Lari, lima keliling, sekarang."

Murasakibara memucat. Dan sisa rekan setimnya hampir tertawa—maksudnya, Aomine dan Kise. Kuroko dan Midorima? Tertawa? Kau bercanda?

"...tapi, Aka_chin_..."

"Sekarang."

.

.

**# Libra buruk dalam berbalas pesan. Katanya, musimpun dapat berubah saat kau menunggu balasan pesannya.**

Akashi Seijuro dengan terburu-buru mengambil ponselnya—entah ia memang menunggu-nunggu pesan dari

seseorang, atau memang entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Seraya menebak-nebak sang pemberi pesan, ia membuka pesan itu.

.

_From: Murasakibara Atsushi_

_Aka_chin_, ulangan biologi besok dari bagian apa?_

.

Dan tebakannya benar. Ia tersenyum tipis—sangat, sangat, tipis. Dan bergegas membalas pesan tersebut, dengan tutur kalimat khasnya.

.

_To: Murasakibara Atsushi_

_Organ pernapasan, Atsushi. Kau sudah belajar?_

.

Sekali tekan, dan pesan tersebut terkirim. Akashi kembali menyibukan diri dengan tugas-tugasnya sebagai kapten; mengorganisir latihan dan mengkondisikan tim mereka agar menang.

Sepuluh menit.

Dua puluh menit.

Dengan selalu melirik pada ponsel yang terletak di sampingnya, ia terus menyortir ulang kertas-kertas yang diberikan Momoi.

Tiga puluh menit.

Baiklah, mungkin kesabarannya habis. Akashi mengambil ponselnya dan kembali menulis pesan kepada _budak_nya itu.

.

_To: Murasakibara Atsushi_

_Balas, Atsushi._

.

Mungkin untuk yang ini, tak perlu dihitung seberapa cepat seorang Murasakibara Atsushi bisa membalasnya.

Akashi yang masih menggenggam ponselpun, cukup kaget dengan balasan yang ia dapatkan dengan cepat.

.

_From: Murasakibara Atsushi_

_Belum. Maaf, aku sedang berusaha memilih rasa _maibou_. Aka_chin_ sendiri?_

.

Baiklah, mungkin Akashi butuh kesabaran lebih untuk menunggu si raksasa dalam timnya itu membalas.

.

.

**# Libra akan bahagia jika bersama dengan orang yang memiliki minat yang sama, dan bisa berbagi tentang pengalamannya.**

"Menurut Kise_chin_, basket itu bagaimana?" pertanyaan yang polos tersebut meluncur mulus dari mulut sang maniak makanan ringan, Murasakibara.

Kise memandang Murasakibara dengan tatapan penuh semangat, "Sangat mengasyikan, tentu, Mura_cchi_! Dan tentu saja, bagian terkerennya adalah _dunk_!"

Midorima yang mendengar celotehan merekapun ikut dalam percakapan kecil tersebut, dengan nada yang sangat-Midorima-sekali ia hanya berkata, "Lemparan _three-point_ lebih berarti, daripada dua poin."

"Memang, sih. Tapi, keduanya keren kok. Dan lagi, _passing_-nya Tetsu juga ngga kalah!"

"Ah iya! Perpaduan cahaya-bayangan Aomine_cchi _ dengan Kuroko_cchi _memang keren!"

Murasakibara diam-diam tersenyum kecil. Dan Akashi sekaligus Kuroko yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum tipis.

Murasakibara _memang _mencintai basket.

.

.

**# Libra menyukai saat-saat ia dapat membantu orang lain.**

"Rasanya memasukan _dunk _ itu ... bagaimana, Murasakibara-_kun_?"

Pertanyaan singkat dari Kuroko membuat Murasakibara berhenti memasukan keripik kentangnya. Padahal ini adalah potongan-potongan terakhir—yang biasanya, kesukaannya.

Murasakibara hanya melirik Kuroko yang memainkan bola basketnya, dan mulai membuka suaranya, "Kuro_chin _ mau mencobanya?"

"Bukan begitu, Murasakibara-_kun_. Aku hanya—"

Dengan sekali angkat, Murasakibara dengan mudah mendudukan Kuroko di bahunya.

"Sekarang, kita ke _ring_ dan coba Kuro_chin_ masukan."

Kuroko menurut saja, menyeimbangkan diri di atas Murasakibara dan memasukan bolanya dengan mudah.

"Kuro_chin _ hebaat~"

"Terima kasih, Murasakibara-_kun_."

.

.

**# Salah satu cara untuk menganggu Libra? Cukup; katakan bahwa sahabatnya adalah sahabatmu.**

Kali ini Murasakibara bersender pada dinding, dengan bungkus_ Pokyo_ yang tergenggam pada lengan kirinya. Ia menatap datar semua orang yang melewatinya. Dan menatap cukup tajam sesosok rekan setimnya yang sedang berbincang dengan sahabat semasa sekolah dasarnya.

Dan seorang rekannya yang juga sedang berbincang dengan teman lamanya—yang akan menjadi musuhnya.

Iapun mendekati si orang pertama—alias Kuroko.

"Ah, Murasakibara-_kun_. Perkenalkan, dia Ogiwara, sahabatku semasa sekolah dasar."

"Aa, salam kenal, Murasakibara-_san_. Benar, aku adalah saha—"

"Murasakibara, **sahabat** Kuro_chin_ semasa sekolah menengah pertama."

Memotong perkataannya, lalu menekankan pada kata sahabat. Kau benar-benar terganggu, eh, Murasakibara?

.

.

**Tamat.**

.

.

Baiklah, ini gegara tau Murasakibara itu Libra. Dan ramalan-ramalan yang dikasih The Absent Nine yang bejibun. Terimakasih sudah membacaa, maafkan jika masih kurang rapi dan masih ada typo yang terlewat dari mata saya.

Dan juga, spesial untuk **#1stAnnivKfIND** :3

.

Salam Awesome, skyesphantom.


End file.
